


Organs

by SaschaR



Series: Stupid Ideas [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: based on a discord convo, its 00:52 here, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Tw: mention of guts.





	Organs

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: mention of guts.

“Sir?” “Yes Flug?” “Why is your Spleen purple?” Dr. Flug Slys was currently elbow-deep in his boss’s organs, per the demon’s command. “WhY iS mY sPlEeN pUrPlE?” The mocking tone of voice made the doctor flinch, “Just get the rock out! I asked you to do ONE thing! ONE! And you-“ Flug started tuning out Black Hat’s rant about him, instead focusing on finding the rock that was somehow lodged deep in his... black colored prostate? “WHAT!?”


End file.
